She'll Never Know How Much I Love Her
by Moon-Daisuki
Summary: Haruka finds Usagi collapsed on the sidewalk. Usagi proceeds to tell her that Mamoru is trying to kill her. What is going on? (COMPLETE) Please R & R
1. Default Chapter

Hello Minna, Here is another journey for you. I hope you enjoy it. Please R&R

Usagi is having nightmares that Mamoru is going to kill her. On her way to talk to Mamoru she collapses and ends up trapped in a nightmare. What is going on? Read on to find out. Please R&R

Author's Notes : 'Denotes People's Thoughts'

A couple of big THANK YOU'S go out here. Yunyin with the idea's and A GIANT THANK YOU! for Nanami Sakura for Beta Reading and help in choosing a title! Girl you are wonderful :)

Now on to the story.

* * *

She'll Never Know How Much I Love Her

Prolouge

"_Odango...I am coming." Usagi smiled to hear Mamo-chan's voice. She glanced up and down the street. It was a beautiful day for a date with Mamoru._

_People were coming and going but she did not see him anywhere. Standing in front of the Crown Arcade she wondered how she was able to hear his voice._

"_It is almost time..." He chuckled and left the statement unfinished. She turned in a full circle trying to locate where his voice was coming from. All of the colors blurred as she whirled around. Dizziness overwhelmed her and she laughed._

"_Where are you...Hurry up so we can get going." Yelling she hoped he could hear. She noticed that people around her weren't paying any attention. _

_Sensing something odd she stopped and really looked around. Everyone had vanished and she stood alone on an empty street. The sun had just wandered behind dark clouds when Mamo-chan's voice answered her..._

"_I think you misunderstood me. I am coming Usagi...to take you to the depths of hell before I kill you."...

* * *

_

Chapter One

Three days later...

Usagi really didn't like storms but she struggled to continue. 'I have to talk to Mamo-chan. I have to know I am not crazy! It cannot wait. The dreams are getting stronger and I need someone with a logical mind.' Taking a deep breath she slowly counted. "One...two...one...two." Watching her feet move forward she kept up the count pushing herself to ignore the thunder and lightning. Her hair was plastered down around her slight form and the wind tried to push her back. Heading for Mamo-chan's apartment, she ignored the chills that racked her body.

'Deep breaths remain calm. I can do this. I must be getting close.' She tried to see through the dark gloomy fog that hung everywhere. Rain and tears running down her face did not help her vision much. She swiped at her face trying to clear the mess away. A sudden violent "BOOM" shook the ground around her as she was blinded by the flash of lightning. Letting out a small shriek of terror she quickly covered her eyes. She never saw the crack in the sidewalk that sent her flying.

Landing with a bone jarring intensity she did not want to move. Feeling the concrete sidewalk smooth against her cheek, she let the cold seep into her. At the moment it seemed wonderfully cool and refreshing against her hot flesh. She lay there letting the storm rage around her and just floated deliriously...

Haruka held the wheel in strong slim fingers. Guiding the car easily though the bad weather she kept her eyes on the road ahead. Ignoring the bursts of lightning, she was focused on getting home. Out of the corner of her eye she caught a flash of something on the sidewalk. 'That looked like a body!' Sighing in resignation she pulled over to check what she had seen. 'I really don't have the time for this. Michiru is probably worrying about me being out here.' Climbing out of the car she grabbed the umbrella and opened it quickly. 'There is no use getting soaked if I don't have too.' Smiling grimly she stalked back towards whatever had caught her attention. She was still several steps away when to her surprise she saw sodden streaks of hair lying on the sidewalk.

'Kami-sama it really is a person.' Upon stepping closer she realized exactly who it was. "Kitten. Kami-sama." She strode forward quickly and bent over. Usagi lay shivering splayed out on the sidewalk. Seeing that Usagi was in no condition to help herself, Haruka easily rolled her limp body over and scooped the girl up into her arms. Hurrying back to the car, she opened the passenger door and deposited Usagi on the seat. Slamming the door she ran around the car and climbed in. Struggling to close the umbrella she quickly won and threw it on the floorboard.

"Kitten what were you thinking?" Glancing over at Usagi she noticed the paleness of her complexion and the flush upon her cheeks. Usagi glanced back at her dazed. She sat shivering with her teeth clicking together.

"M..M..Mamoru is trying to kill me! You have to help me." Usagi looked frantically around before slipping out of it again. Her eyes slipped closed and her head dropped forward.

"Ah Kitten You know I would do anything for you." She stared out the window watching the road closely to get them safely to her apartment. With no more sound from Usagi, Haruka let her thoughts wander. 'What is going on? Who can I trust other than Michiru?' Arriving at their apartment she parked in her space. Running around to the other side of the car she scooped up Usagi and proceeded to carry her to the elevator.

When the doors swished open she stalked in and used the umbrella to push her floor. Usagi snuggled into her warmth soaking her in the process. With a small smile Haruka just took it in stride. Finally landing on her floor the doors opened again and Haruka hurried to her apartment. She used her hand under Usagi's knees to turn the handle.

'Thank Kami it's not locked.' Walking in she kicked it closed behind her.

"Michiru are you here?" She yelled loudly to catch her attention. Walking across the front room she headed for the spare bedroom as she continued yelling. "We have an unexpected quest and I really need you now." Walking down the hallway Haruka listened for an answer. Michiru stuck her head out of the bathroom door on the right.

"Just a second I am soaked..." She stopped in the middle of her sentence seeing Usagi in Haruka's arms. "What did you do?" Giving Haruka an odd look and dropping the towel she walked over and opened the door for Haruka.

"I didn't do anything. Michiru I promise! I found her lying on the sidewalk in her current condition." Michiru smiled.

"I know that but I had to tease you a bit." Michiru surveyed the room. The twin bed was across the room against the wall.The cream comforter with gold trim lay nicely setting off the cream carpet. She moved the gold pillows tossing them over to the chair by the vanity on the right side of the room.

Laying a hand on Usagi's forehead Michiru felt the heated flesh. "She is burning up with fever." She pulled Usagi's shoes off. "We have to get her out of these wet clothes first." Haruka helped as best as possible and they quickly divested her of her clothes. Haruka held her while Michiru fixed the bed. Pulling the comforter back she took time to plump the pillows "Okay lay her down gently." Haruka did as she was directed and they pulled the covers up, tucking Usagi in like a small child.

"There's more Michiru. We need to talk. Can you make some tea?" Michru nodded and left the room. Haruka looked down at Usagi. "Kitten, I don't know what is going on but I vow that you are safe here until we figure it out." She leaned over and dropped a gentle kiss on Usagi's forhead. Running her hand through her short hair she sighed. Walking across the room she left the door open in case Uagi woke up and headed for the kitchen.

Standing at the counter Michiru waited for the whistle of the tea pot. Smiling gently she remembered the look on Haruka's face as she came in. She knew how much Haruka loved the young girl lying in the spare bedroom. 'Haruka would never admit it but it's there. Other's just choose not to see how much she loves Usagi.' She was still smiling when Haruka walked in and sat haphazardly in a chair.

"It's almost ready. So what is going on?" The teapot chose that moment to announce its prsence and Michiru pulled it off the burner. Grabbing two cups she waited patiently for Haruka to gather her thoughts as she prepared their cups. Turning around she carried the cups over to the table and sat next to Haruka. Setting one of the cups in front of her she picked up the other one.

Haruka sat looking perplexed. "Well when I put Kitten in the car, she seemed lucid for a moment and you won't believe what she told me. I am not sure I believe it. Her fear was real enough but I just don't know." She paused running her hand through her hair again. "She said that Mamoru is trying to kill her."

Gasping in shock Michiru looked as stunned as Haruka felt. "Are you sure that is what she meant?"

Haruka shook her head. "I don't know what she meant she just said, Mamoru is trying to kill me. Please, you have to help me." A thoughtful silence followed her statement as both women pondered Usagi's statement. They sat comfortably sipping the tea pondering the situation.

"In the meantime I don't think we should tell anyone that Usagi is here. We'll let the rest of them play at finding her as we figure this mess out." Haruka steepled her fingers as she spoke. Michiru nodded her agreement. Standing she stretched setting her hand on the still sitting Haruka she offered comfort.

"I'd better go check on her.You know we might have to seek medical help?" Michiru watched Haruka's reaction to her statement.

Nodding she agreed. "I know but I don't have to be happy about it. It would be much easier to just hide her here." Michiru threw her a sad look and nodded...

Usagi found herself running. The densely lit path she followed through the darkness meandering here and there seemed endless. She was running to the voice, no from it. 'No wait the voice is Mamo-chan. He wouldn't hurt me.'

"Baka, I will kill you. You can't run fast enough or far enough." That voice was so familiar to her. "For that matter, you can't run anywhere!"

She stopped in her tracks. 'What is going on? It sounds like Mamo-chan but the voice is hard and unforgiving, evil.' Chilling laughter floated all around her and it shook her so bad she took off running again...

Michiru wandered into the room. Usagi lay still shivering under the blanket. Michiru approached the bed and laid her hand on Usagi's head. She was burning up, it seemed as though she was hotter than before.

" 'Ruka do you know where the thermometer is? Usagi is hotter and I have to take her temperature." She waited a moment praying Haruka remembered where they had last put it.

"Check the bathroom medicine cabinet. We put it in there the last time you thought you had a fever." The comment carried a lovingly teasing quality as it floated from the kitchen. She walked into the bathroom blushing softly. She knew exactly when Haruka was refering to. Reaching the medicine cabinet she opened and found it right away.

Pulling it out she quickly soaked the end in rubbing alcohol. Shaking it down she went back to the bedroom. Pulling the chair over by the bed she sat quietly. Hoping Usagi didn't wake up frightened Michiru pulled the blanket back and put the thermometer in the crook of her arm.

Pulling Usagi's arm tight against her body, she glanced at her watch. Three minutes and counting. Keeping her eyes on her watch she glanced occasionally at the thermometer and watched the red stripe climb higher and higher. When it hit 104 degrees she pulled it out not waiting for the the time to finish. Knowing they were in trouble she started to call Haruka.

Glancing at Usagi she was amazed to fevered eyes darting around the room. "Mamoru is going to kill me! You have to stop him. Please!" Her eyes closed as she choked back a sob and she was still and silent again.

"Ha-ru-ka!" Michiru was up in a flash and heading for the kitchen. "You were right. She believe's that Mamo-chan is going to kill her." She ran into the empty kitchen and glanced around. Running back the way she had come she ducked her head into their bedroom. 'Still no Haruka. Where is she?' She ran towards the bathroom and that is when the sound caught her attention. 'She is in the shower.' She ran to the door and hurried in.

Haruka was enjoying the hot water. She had just climbed in and was letting it soak away the stress. She heard Michiru come in and smiled.

"Care to join me?" She turned looking at Michiru hoping to see agreement. What she saw instead stopped her. "What is it? Did she wake up?" She turned the shower off and grabbed her towel.

"You were right. She believes that Mamo-chan is going to kill her." Breathing heavily she took a moment before continuing. "She woke up long enough to tell me that he is going to kill her. Her temp is upwards of one hundred four."

Looking shocked Haruka asked outright. "What are we going to do?" Using the towel she dried off and slipped into her robe. Toweling off her short hair she looked to Michiru for ideas.

"First things first. We need to stay calm and analyze the situation." Michiru being the more level headed of the two put things in perspective. "Here is what we do know. She is very sick and that could be causing the hallucinations but we do not know fully what is going on. I think we should keep an eye on her for tonight and wait for morning before taking any major steps."

Haruka nodded thoughtfully. "I agree with you. If you don't mind, I think I will sit with her tonight in case something happens." Michiru could see the stress Haruka was suffering and smiled softly.

"I think that is a great idea." There wasn't any cause for jealousy and she knew it would put Haruka's mind at ease. "Let me get you a blanket. That room tends to cool off more than any other." Haruka smiled.

"Thanks, I would appeciate it." She wandered out of the bathroom behind Michiru and headed for the spare bedroom.

Walking over to the chair she sat her self down using the pillows as back support. Seconds later Michiru walked in behind her carrying a spare blanket. Covering her lover she tucked the blanket around her carefully.

"You call me if anything changes." She kissed Haruka on the forehead and walked over to the door. Turning the light down she murmured. "Ai'shiteru."

Haruka nodded. With the silence of the night she was finally able to let her thoughts wander free.

She thought back to when she had first met the girl on the bed. It had been months before when she and Michiru had first come to Tokyo. They had wandered into the Crown Arcade and ran into Usagi and Minako.

There was an immediate attraction. 'It was like when I first met Michiru. I just knew that there was something special about Kitten that drew out my protective instincts.'

She recalled Usagi's birthday when they had almost had to sacrafice Kitten because they thought she carried a talisman. That had been one of the most difficult decision's she'd ever had to make. She still liked to bug Mamoru about the glass slipper that started it all. In her mind Mamoru was to blame for placing her in danger though she never said it outloud.

She remembered the waltz with Usagi. That was one of her favorite moments. Sweeping around the dance floor in Mr. Edwards Mansion. Holding the young girl close, swaying to the music. She also remembered when Michiru had died. Seeing Usagi floating above her she had thought that Usagi was the Messiah.

'There is just something about this girl that affects me as only Michiru can. I love them both so much.' She sighed in resignation. It was an unrequited love of course.

She knew of history, destiny, and such. She also knew Usagi would never feel the same as Michiru did. 'But if Mamo-chan or anyone hurts her there is going to be hell to pay. They are going to have to go through me first.'

She loved to tease Usagi all the time just to see her innocent reactions. Thinking of the blush that stained Usagi's cheeks left her with a soft smile. She reached over and picked up the soft hand resting on the blankets. She could feel the heat burning through Usagi's flesh.

Usagi, still running, was starting to give out. Her breathing was whistling through her throat as her vision blurred . Her muscles screamed with agony at each movement but her mind paid no attention to her body's stress. Her heartbeat thundered in her ears. The sweat poured off of her brow soaking her. She was running on survival instinct alone.

As her body gave out she landed harshly on her knees. Panting heavily she propped her hands on her thighs and looked around. She could only see darkness surrounding her.

With a blinding flash everything changed. She was kneeling in a field covered in flowers. She could feel the warm sun and a gentle breeze. The sky was azure blue and the flowers had a heavenly scent floating on the breeze. When a shadow blocked out the sunlight she glanced up.

Prince Endymion stood looking down at her. The cold arrogant look upon his features sent a shiver down her already chilled form.

"You are so ignorant and pathetic, really. Do you know how long I have waited to say these words. To let you know how I really see you." He laughed at the look of pain on her face.

His words rang around her. An evil chilling laugh floated everywhere killing the illusion of the field and flowers. She found herself once again on the path that led nowhere...

Michiru awoke early as usual. Throwing on her robe she wandered into the kitchen and added water to the teapot, setting it on the burner. Walking towards the room where Haruka and Usagi slept she went quietly. Opening the door she peeked in to see Haruka slumped in the chair sleeping. Usagi's hand tucked into hers. Strolling closer she set her hand on Haruka's shoulder.

"Good morning Koibito." Smiling she leaned over and kissed her lover's lips. Groggy teal eyes blinked up and met azure ones. "How is our patient doing?" Michiru glanced at the bed looking for noticeable improvements. Unfortunately she couldn't notice any.

"She is still running a fever but she did not wake up at all." Haruka eyed Usagi's pale complexion. 'She is too pale and we may have to seek medical help.' "I think you were...are right. We are going to have to seek medical help but I am still not happy about it."

"I know but if it will save her..." Michiru left the thought unfinished. They were both so lost in thought that neither of the women noticed the glow filling the room. With a warm tingle they both looked around and gasped as the room fell away.

"Haruka where are we?" Michiru put a hand up trying to locate Haruka in the darkness. Haruka was just considering transforming when a soft glow illuminated their surroundings. "Is this where I think it is?" Michiru, sensing a familairity with the place, slowly relaxed.

"Yes it is." A soft voice came out of nowhere. Seconds later a glowing appirition seemingly appeared. Both Haruka and Michiru recognized the figure immediately. Dropping to their knees, heads bowed they showed utter respect. She smiled at the two girls. "You may rise. Neptune, Uranus, It has been a long time."

"Your Highness." Both girls stood up and looked at Queen Serenity. "Why did you bring us to the moon?" Michiru wondered out loud.

"It is impossible for me to come to you but I can bring you here. I need your help again it seems." The Queen paused in thought; twirling one long tail around her finger. Both Haruka and Michiru smiled. Now they knew where Usagi had picked up the habit. The Queen smoothed her hair one last time before continuing. "The Princess is in trouble. Someone intends her harm."

Haruka gasped in shock. "She was telling us the truth." With a relieved look Haruka explained. "Your Highness, your daughter seems to think Endymion is trying to kill her."

"Hmm that seems troubling. I don't know who or what intends her harm." Queen Serenity glanced at Haruka. "This I do know. She is ill, yes?" Queen Serenity nodded at her own question.

"Yes she is running a high fever and is out of her mind." Michiru remained calm giving the queen details. Haruka ran a hand through her hair gathering her thoughts.

"Your Highness we are going to have to seek medical attention for your daughter, but I don't like the idea." Haruka began pacing back and forth. "We.."

"No You must not!" With an authority laced tone the Queen looked ready to apologize. Sighing in resignation she continued. "Look it is part of her lunarian biorhythms that are aiding this. If you take her to modern terran medicine they will pump her full of terran chemicals that might hurt her." Taking a deep breath she paused for a moment. "Call in Princess Mercury. That is going to be your best help. Place your trust in her knowledge."

Haruka and Michiru both nodded. "The only other thing you can do is watch over her." Queen Serenity leveled a pointed look at Haruka. "I charge you, Uranus with the job of protecting her. Yes, I know of your true feelings for my daughter and I completely understand." Throwing a soft look at Haruka she smiled. "It is time for you two to return. Please take good care of my daughter, your princess."

At these last words everything began fading and seconds later they were where they started once more in their spare bedroom with Usagi. As the glow began to disappear Haruka noticed she was still holding Usagi's hand. 'So that is how she did it. Her connection to Usagi.'

The whistling of the teapot caught both of their attention. Michiru smiled at Haruka. "I'll go prepare the tea." She glanced at Usagi. "We need to decide what to do." She looked back once to see Haruka thoughtfully pondering Usagi.

"I'll be there in a moment." Haruka looked thoughtfully at Usagi. 'So the Queen knows. I was not expecting that. Don't worry Kitten I will protect you no matter what.' She laid the hand she was holding back on the comforter and leaned forward placing a gentle kiss on Usagi's forehead. Standing she stretched before heading for the kitchen.

* * *

Here is an end to Chapter 1 I hope you have enjoyed it so far. Please R&R and let me know what you think. 


	2. She'll Never Know How Much I Love Her Ch...

Hello Minna, Here is Chapter 2. I hope you enjoy this journey!

Haruka finds Usagi collapsed on the sidewalk. Usagi proceeds to tell her that Mamoru is trying to kill her. What is going on? Please R & R :)

Author's Notes - 'Denote's Peoples Thoughts' A few Thank You's while we're at it...Nanami Sakura for an awesome beta read!

Starlit Warrior, Shadow Cub- No Worries ;) , Cardcaptor Eternity, Chibi Doo- Yes and No! ;), Aya-Here you go, Nickole Riddle, James Stutz, Faye S- Me too, Minako-Mars- Thanks! I am glad you are enjoying it.

Thanks Everyone, I know I know on to the story...

* * *

She'll Never Know How Much I Love Her

Haruka wandered into the kitchen to see Michiru making tea. She walked over to the table and sat lazily in a chair. Gathering her thoughts she steepled her fingers without thinking about it.

"Koishii what are we going to do?" Staring at her fingers she hoped that they could provide the inspiration that she could not find.

" 'Ruka you heard what Queen Serenity said. We must call Ami as soon as it is a decent hour. I think too a call to Mamoru wouldn't hurt." Michiru turned around and brought the cups of tea. Haruka accepted hers gratefully before speaking.

"Koishii I am not sure calling that ..."Thinking of different words to use she paused thoughtfully. "Well...calling Mamoru is such a good idea. I wouldn't want to accidentally alert him to her presence here."She paused momentarily sipping on the hot tea. "At least until we know for sure what is going on."

Michiru timed her question thoughtfully. "What exactly did Queen Serenity mean when she spoke of your true feelings for her daughter?"

"Eto...ano...eto..." Haruka blushed madly trying to think of a way to dig her way out of this mess. 'What can I say? How do I explain?' Dropping her head into her hands she continued. "You see I feel for Usagi like I do you. There it's out." Turning her head to look at Michiru she pleaded. "Don't be mad it's not the same. She will never love me as you do."

Smiling softly Michiru set a hand on her shoulder. "Koibito it is alright. I have known for a long time."

Haruka's head shot up. "You have?" She threw Michiru a disbelieving look. Seeing the calm acceptance on her lover's face she questioned. "How long have you known?"

Michiru moved, climbing into Haruka's lap. Snuggling up to her she tucked her head under Haruka's chin. "Well I first guessed when you had to decide whether we needed to sacrifice Usagi. It wasn't later until we played at Edward-sama's party that I knew for sure. You really shouldn't talk in your sleep." Haruka's arms snuck around Michiru gathering her close.

Blushing softly she chuckled at Haruka's gasp of surprise. "I will call Ami. You had better go check on our guest." She looked up to see the surprise written on Haruka's features. Giving her a kiss she climbed out of her lap and walked towards the phone.

* * *

Usagi still had not moved. Sitting in the darkness, waiting, seemed easier than running nowhere. She was trying not to show her fear but this whole thing was wearing her down. Taking deep breaths she was shocked by another flash of bright light around her.

"Odango?" Mamoru stood with his arms out wide. Standing she dashed into the waiting arms. Laying her head on his chest she finally broke down.

"Mamo-chan." Sobbing in terror and relief she tried to talk. "He's...no...you're...no" His arms came up around her. Rubbing her back she could not see the look on his face.

"Tell me Odango, what is the problem?" He stilled waiting for her answer. Lifting her chin he looked into her eyes. Realizing her mistake too late she suddenly struggled to breath as his hand grabbed her by the throat. Trying to pull his hand away she watched as he changed back into Prince Endymion.

"Too easy." He laughed a chilling sound. Tossing her to the ground he watched in amusement as she gasped for breath. "You are making this way too easy. I could have killed you without a thought but I want to see you suffer first." Letting the fear over take her, she screamed in terror before blacking out.

* * *

Haruka walked into the room to see Usagi mumbling deliriously. She was struggling against the comforter. Striding over Haruka picked up her hand and sat in the chair.

"Kitten you have to fight. I don't know what is going on but you have to fight it please." The worry was evident in her attitude when Michiru walked up behind her. "Kitten you have to hear me. FIGHT WHATEVER IT IS!" When she leaned forward ready to shake Usagi, Michiru grabbed her by the shoulders. Turning her around she looked into tortured eyes as she spoke.

"'Ruka stop! She may or may not be able to hear you but shaking her is not going to help." Pulling the taller woman into her arms she tried to soothe the worry away.

Glancing at the bed, Michiru noticed that Usagi had settled down again. "Look, Koibito she has already settled down. I know you want her to be okay. Ami-chan is on her way. I did not give her all the details over the phone. We'll explain together when she arrives. Come now let's go, do you want to shower before Ami arrives?"

Haruka nodded and Michiru led her to the bathroom. "Here let me get the water going for you." She turned it on setting it hot the way Haruka liked it. "Now in you go. I am going to make tea for you." She watched as Haruka slipped the robe off and climbed in before she walked out and closed the door.

Wandering into their shared bedroom she dressed rapidly and ran a comb through her hair. She glanced into the full length mirror before heading for the kitchen. A pleated plaid skirt in blue and green with a simple white tank top had her smiling.

Letting her thoughts wander she puzzled over their problem. 'What is making her sick? Why is she not waking up? Ami-chan please hurry.'

Michiru busied herself making the tea. Hoping that Ami hurried so they might make some progress in solving this mystery. She was also worried about Haruka. 'I hope this isn't too much stress.' With the Queen ordering her to, Michiru knew Haruka would go to any length to protect the princess.

Deciding a call was necessary Michiru went to the phone. Picking it up she thought about what she was about to do. 'I hope I am doing the right thing.' She dialed the number and waited as it rang. Tapping her foot in impatience she cocked her head listening for the shower shutting off.

Finally a click and a sleepy voice. "Moshi moshi?"

"Chiba-san this is Kaiou-chan. I need to ask you some questions. How is Princess?"

Something about her question broke into his sleep numbed brain. "She's fine as far as I know. Why? She has been acting a little odd. Why the sudden questions Kaiou-san? Is there something I should know?"

"No, not really I was just curious. I had a dream and I just felt the need to check some things out. So I will let you be. Ja' ne Chiba-san." Hanging up the phone she heard the shower being turned off. Sighing in relief she hurried in to the kitchen to finish the tea.

* * *

Mamoru sat up out of bed. Letting the blankets fall he jumped up and headed for the shower. Kaiou-chan's call disturbed him. More alert when he climbed out of the shower he dressed and headed for the kitchen.

Attacking his coffeemaker with a serious gusto he had a cup brewed shortly. Sitting at the kitchen table he sipped the hot brew. Worry ate at him and he didn't know why but he didn't like it one bit.

Deciding it was an emergency he used his telepathic link to Usagi. As he relaxed and reached out with his mind following the silver cord he reached a dead end. 'That is strange! I should be able to at least pick her up her thoughts. What is going on?'

Walking over to the phone he picked it up and quickly called the Tsukino residence. Hanging up shortly he was seriously becoming worried. She had never come home last night after heading to his place. He didn't tell Ikuko that she had never arrived in the first place.

Thinking back he remembered the storm from the night before. 'Maybe she ran into one of her friends and crashed there waiting out the storm.' He found the list of numbers Usagi had left him for emergencies. Dialing the Shrine first he waited impatiently...

* * *

Haruka climbed out of the shower after turning off the faucet. Soaking in the heat had helped her calm down. Pulling out a pair of jeans and a blue t-shirt she dressed hurriedly. She wanted to check on Usagi again before Ami-chan arrived. Toweling off her short hair she ran her fingers through it and headed for the door.

Walking into the hall she made her way to the spare bedroom. Opening the door quietly she peeked into the room. Seeing Usagi quiet and still helped calm her even more. Approaching the bed she moved forward and rested her hand against Usagi's forehead. It seemed a bit cooler than earlier.

She turned to leave. 'That is a good sign that she is not as hot. It must be enough until Ami-chan arrives. Kitten don't worry we'll help anyway we can.' The silent promise was more for herself than for Usagi's benefit.

Walking into the kitchen she could smell the blessed tea. Smiling she padded over to the table and threw herself into a chair. Watching Michiru work brought the first real smile to her face. 'She stay's so calm and is always in control. Well of course unless I am...ahhhh well.'

Michiru turned and caught the look of passion on Haruka's face. "What are you thinking about Koibito?" Carrying a cup of tea over to her lover she held the tea just out of reach. "Come on spill...I know how much you desire this tea." Grinning down at her she watched Haruka's eyes light up.

"I desire something else even more Koishii." Haruka reached out and ran her hands up Michiru's torso. She pulled the aqua haired girl down into her lap and kissed her.

"Okay...okay you can have your cup of tea." Michiru giggled between kisses. Handing over the cup she snuggled into Haruka's lap. "Ami-chan should be here anytime."

At a knock on the door Haruka laughed. "Speaking of Ami-chan." Michiru climbed out of her lap and went and opened the door.

* * *

Prince Endymion stood watching Usagi even though she was unable to see him. 'This has been too easy from the start.' He smiled cruelly thinking back. 'I cannot believe I survived.When she handed him the locket I was released from that moron.'

'What a waste of a Prince. His sense of honor and nobility get in the way of all that he could accomplish. It was no problem to slip into Princess Serenity when she collapsed.'

'The power she has unknowingly fed me to be able to do this has been unbelievable. Holding the Holy Grail was the best thing she could have done. It fed me so much power.' He chuckled thinking back on how weak she had been. '

'There has to be more here in her mind that I can exploit? Ahhh there are strong ties to her friends...'

* * *

"Ami-chan, Ohayo, Thank you for coming so quickly and not mentioning it to anyone." Michiru bit back her smile. She would not tell the other two that she had already taken care of alerting Chiba-san. That news would hold until he knocked at the door. Very soon by her calculations.

"Would you like a cup of tea before we get down to business?" Ami nodded and followed Michiru into the kitchen. Michiru waved her over to the table. "Have a seat. I'll join you in a second. How do you like your tea?"

"Milk and sugar please." Ami took the time to glance around at their place. When Michiru set the cup down in front of her it brought her back to attention.

"Ami-chan or Sailor Mercury we have brought you over here because we need your help. Let me start at the beginning." Michiru paused to sip at her tea. She used the time to gather her thoughts. "Haruka was driving home last night and found Usagi collapsed on the sidewalk."

Ami gasped in surprise and then quieted back down to let Michiru continue.

"Bringing her back here we found that she was quite ill. We kept an eye on her overnight and this morning things got even more interesting." Michiru looked at Haruka a silent question passing between them. Haruka nodded her head and Michiru continued.

"This morning we paid a visit to the moon. Ami-chan don't look at me like that." She sipped her tea once more before speaking. "Queen Serenity actually brought us there. It seems someone or something intends on harming Princess. Her Highness even knew Usagi was ill."

To add credibility to the unusual tale Michiru went into detail. "You see Haruka was holding Usagi's hand and that is how Queen Serenity accomplished getting us there. Now here is where the story gets interesting. Usagi seems to think in her fevered state that Chiba-san is the one trying to kill her."

Ami took a moment and held up her hand to try and give her a moment to take this all in. It was rather unusual.

Haruka looking anxiously at Ami broke the silence."Rather than taking her to the hospital Queen Serenity told us to contact you and rely on your mercurian knowledge. Our princess needs your help. She has woken up twice, both times begging for us to stop Chiba-san."

Ami shook her head in disbelief. "Mamoru would never hurt her." She was having serious problems accepting what Michiru and Haruka were telling her.

"Look it's not about whether Mamoru is hurting her but it's about what Usagi believes in her fevered state." Michiru had the grace to blush at her fierce tone. Taking a deep breath to calm down she stood up. "Come we will show you and let you decide for yourself." Haruka stood also and they both looked at Ami expectantly.

Standing slowly she followed as they led her on through the kitchen and down a hallway.with two doors on the right and one on the left. Michiru walked to the door on the left and quietly opened it. Motioning Ami forward they let her take the lead. They filed in behind Ami and stood by the bed.

Ami stood in shock. Usagi lay beneath the comforter pale and unmoving. Reaching out a tentative hand and placing it on her head. There was no flush but Ami could feel the heat radiating from Usagi before her hand ever made contact with flesh.

"Usagi-chan oh you poor thing."She looked at Haruka and Michiru to see the same worry on etched on their faces. "I don't know much about my mercurian knowledge." These words were ripped from her soul and not easy to admit. "I will do what I can though."

Haruka smiled grimly, "That will have to be enough to save her."

* * *

Mamoru sat waiting impatiently. Working on his third cup of coffee he ran his hand through his hair. He had called all the girls reaching each one except Ami. They were on their way over and the waiting was driving him up a wall. Sifting through all the pieces of the puzzle he still had no clue. 'None of the girls saw her, so where can she be? And Kaiou-chan's call early this morning. She has never called me before.'

A knock at the door interrupted his thoughts. Striding across the room he opened the door to see Minako Rei and Makoto standing at the threshold.

"Come in. Did any of you happen to reach Ami-chan?" He asked closing the door behind them. They all shook their heads.

"Her mom said she left when she received a phone call." Rei added as an afterthought.

"A call you say? That is weird because I received a call early this morning too." Mamoru shook his head. 'Could there be a connection?' He pondered that for a second as three heads shot up.

"Who called you early this morning?" Minako twirled a piece of her hair around her finger waiting for the answer to her question.

"Kaiou-chan called asking about Usagi but the strange thing is she referred to her as Princess. She wanted to know how Usagi was doing. When I asked why she suddenly said it was no big deal and said she had a dream."

"So you think maybe Michiru called Ami also but why? Something must be going on." Rei looked at each person in turn before speaking again. "So what do we do?"

"I think we start by heading for their place." Mamoru took a deep breath. "You see I tried our link earlier and it is a dead end. I should have at least picked up Usagi's thoughts." The three girls could hear the worry evident in his voice.

"Okay let's go." Makoto was always one for action over sitting and or waiting. She walked back to the door and looked back at everyone. "You guys coming?" Smiling at them she pulled the door open.

"Let me grab my keys. If we drive we can get there sooner." Grabbing the keys he followed the girls out his door locking it behind him.

* * *

Usagi blinked suprised to find herself standing on the sidewalk in front of the Crown Arcade. Glancing hesitantly in the window she was afraid of what she might see. 'Why am I here of all places? I don't want to see whatever is happening.'

Of course her eyes did not listen to her mind. Seeing the arcade filled with people was no surprise and Motoki smiling at something didn't really startle her either. It wasn't until she saw what Motoki was smiling at that she became upset.

Mamo-chan was looking tenderly down at a girl in his arms. Leaning forward he kissed her and the couple waved to Motoki before heading directly towards Usagi.

She stood frozen in shock unable to move or leave. As the doors slid open with a whoosh Mamoru and Ami nearly ran her down. As they bumped into her Mamoru finally looked away from Ami.

"Oh so you have found me out." There was no remorse in his voice only cold ugly fact. "You must have realized by now?" He looked expectantly at Usagi before continuing. "Why would I date a whiny immature klutz? Unless of course it made it easy to be with someone more like Ami. You see Usagi she is everything you are not. Intelligent, graceful and quiet."

He chuckled coldly. "Don't tell me you believed all along that you could ever have my heart." He laughed harshly."I thought even you weren't that niave." He glanced at Ami. "You ready sweetheart?" Usagi watched in horror as Ami nodded throwing her a nasty look.

Mamoru took his time to tuck Ami's hair behind her ear before he continued."The streets are filled with trash recently aren't they?" He tossed a last smug look at Usagi before strolling off.

Usagi stood brokenly fightinng the tears. A small whimper escaped and her control broke completely. The pain tore through her with a cutting sharpness. Dropping to her knees, she rocked helplessly as it shattered her heart into a thousand pieces. With a flash everything was gone and she stood once more in the dark.

* * *

Mamoru, Minako, Rei and Makoto stood at the door. Minako was just putting up a hand to knock when it happened. The girls, hearing his gasp of painful surprise, turned watching him sag against the wall grabbing at his head.

He was hit with a dizzying wave. It crashed inside his head and nearly knocked him to his knees. The tortured sound echoed in his mind before it faded. He knew at once what it was. Trying to relax he followed the silver cord again only to reach a dead end. Sighing in frustration he stood up away from the wall.

He nodded at the girls letting them know that he was okay. In silent answer to his nod, Minako turned and knocked on the door.

* * *

Here is an end to Chapter 2. I hope you have enjoyed it. Please R&R and let me know what you think. :) 


	3. She'll Never Know How Much I Love Her Ch...

Minna, Here is Chapter 3 Hope you enjoy it. Please R & R and let me know what you think?

Author's Notes - 'Denotes People's Thoughts' A few thank you's

Card Captor Eternity- You'll have to wait and see. ;), Chibi Doo - I love him too...But I'm not telling,

Priestess Taisho - Thank you, James Stutz - Thank You!

Okay okay here you go...

* * *

She'll Never Know How Much I Love Her

Michiru, Ami and Haruka were sitting around the table discussing the problem when a knock at the door caught their attention.

Haruka looked surprised. "Koishii we aren't expecting anyone? I wonder who it could be?" Setting her tea down she looked at Michiru. Seeing the blush on her lover's face she knew she wasn't going to like this company. "You didn't! You did! I cannot believe you called him!"

Ami looked at the scene playing out before her. Haruka sounded more frustrated than angry, but she could still tell she was not pleased.

Michiru jumped up. "I'll get it. Yes I did call him but I didn't tell him anything." Hurrying to the door she pulled it open. "Come on in guys. We, or should I say I, have been expecting you." Taking one look at Mamoru's troubled face she knew something had happened. "Well?" The three girls filed in and Mamoru brought up the rear. Michiru closed the door behind them and led them into the kitchen.

Once at the table Michiru turned looking expectantly at Mamoru. "Something's happened hasn't it?"

Mamoru ran a hand through his hair. "Don't do that it's too eerie how you know this stuff." He paused wondering how to explain what had happened.

Taking a deep breath he just launched into his explanation. "I have a telepathic link to Usagi. Just now I was overcome with heart shattering pain but I cannot pick up Usagi at all. I am reaching a dead end."

Reaching his limit he slapped his fist down on the table. "Now can someone please tell me what is going on?"

Haruka's hackles were immediately up at his tone. "Don't speak such demanding words in this house. If you want answers then ask questions politely." She gave him a look filled with aggression. "You are the main reason we're in this mess."

Deciding everyone needed to cool off , Michiru interrupted. "Would you guys like tea?" The four girls all nodded gratefully and Mamoru shook his head.

"No thanks Kaiou-san but I appreciate the thought." Mamoru finally pulled out a chair and sat haphazardly.

Michiru busied herself puttering around preparing the tea. She hid a soft smile from everyone. Watching Chiba-san and Haruka fighting because they both were concerned over Usagi warmed her heart.

Turning she looked at the girls. "How do you like your tea?"

Minako spoke up first. "Milk and sugar please." Makoto nodded in agreement.

"Same for me." Smiling she watched Michiru pull out the sugar and milk.

"I'll take mine plain." Rei looked thoughtfully at Michiru. "Thank you for your hospitality."

Michiru carried the cups to the table and handed them out. Returning to her seat she looked at everyone before speaking.

* * *

Usagi decided walking was better than waiting for whatever came next. She wasn't sure how much longer she could keep going. Pushing herself forward she wandered along the path.

The waiting, not knowing was driving her towards the edge of sanity. She constantly had to fight the urge to give up. Out of nowhere came a boom. The ground shook around her and hail began pelting her as a jagged streak of lightning flashed directly in front of her.

With a small shriek of terror she took off at a run. The lighning was snapping at her heels and the thunder shook the ground as she ran. The hail was stinging her skin as she rushed through it. She slammed into a wall that had been hidden in the darkness. She was thrown backwards and landed flat on her back.

Breathing heavily she checked to make sure she was all right. Slowly sitting up she looked around and realized there was nowhere to run. The lighning was striking everywhere in a ten foot circle surrounding her.

"Afraid of a little storm? How humorous. What else might you be afraid of? Let's take a look. How about this?"

Opening tired eyes she glanced around. She was in some kind of a big cavern. A dim glow is all that lit the space casting eerie shadows around the walls. She was dressed as Princess Serenity. Her simple school uniform gone.

Looking around she could see people lying a short distance away. Creeping closer she was horrified to see her friends strewn around on the floor.

Crawling closer she thought maybe they were unconsceintious. Minako being the closest one she hurried to her side.

"Minako-chan come on wake up?" Shaking her she began to look for a heartbeat. Putting her finger along Minako's throat she couldn't find one. Tears pooled in her eyes as a cold horror settled in her mind.

"NOOOO!" The scream that was ripped from her bounced around the cavernous area. A cold taunt that echoed back her worst fears. She quickly checked each of her friends but she already knew it was too late.

Curling up in a small ball she tried to stay sane. Fighting with deep breaths she focused on simply surviving.

"So how does it feel? The cold voice spoke from behind her. Her head turned in the direction of the voice. "Isn't it nice to know that you are responsible for all of your friends deaths! I enjoy seeing you suffer this way." He smiled and she flinched at the look on his face.

Prince Endymion stood above her. "How useless are you? Can you even save your one true love?" Suddenly on the far wall behind the prince a light began glowing. She looked in horror to see Mamo-chan chained and bleeding.

"Usako." He raised his eyes and looked at her pain etched on his features. He was bloody and beaten, the chains biting into broken flesh. His right eye was swollen shut and his lip was split wide open. Severe bruising colored his body with nasty shades of blue and purple.

"Please help me Usako? Please kill me and end my torture." Shaking her head in a panic she refused. Usagi felt something in her hand and looked down. Her eyes widened in horror as she realized she held an ancient ceremonial blade. The hilt was smooth and cool in her hand. She felt enormous energy buzzing through the blade.

"You know you want to. Just sink it into his heart. Let his lifeblood spill all over." Eerie words whispered in her mind. She knew at once that it was the blade speaking. Her hand started moving towards Mamoru's chest.

As she realized what she was about to do she fought to control her hand. Using the last of her energy she turned her hand around and plunged the blade into herself. With a gasp of pain the world as she knew it faded from before her eyes.

* * *

Michiru had just finished explaining what was going on. She looked around the table waiting for the upcoming questions she knew were bound to be asked.

"So, why am I the reason we're in this mess?" Of course Mamoru recalled Haruka's words from before.

"Because Kitten thinks for some reason that you are trying to kill her!" Haruka was pleased to see the smirk drop right off of his face. "She told both Michiru and I that. Care to explain?" With a predatory gleam in her eyes she waited for his explaintion.

"I don't honestly know what to say." Mamoru looked nonplussed. Looking at each person around the table he was relieved to see only curiousity rather than suspicion. The only aggressive glare he received was from Haruka.

He was just about to speak when he felt it literally in his chest.There had been a moment of strain and then hot intense pain. Mamoru knew something was wrong immediately. His vision swam and he dropped his head in his hands.

As everyone watched, he gasped as the pain nearly overwhelmed him. He took deep breaths to try steady himself. Reaching out he followed the silver cord only to find a dead end.

"Something is wrong." He spit the words out before questions began flying. They all jumped up from their chairs and followed Haruka to the bedroom.

Opening the door she entered and everyone filed in behind her. Usagi lay even paler than before under the comforter. Gasps of shock slipped from the girls mouths. Seeing their friend pale and lifeless was a bit of a surprise.

Haruka gently laid her hand on Usagi's forehead. Checking it a second time to make sure she smiled.

"Well the fever is gone. So hopefully soon she might come around." Sitting in the chair she picked up Usagi's hand. Chaffing it gently she kept her thoughts to herself. 'What is going on? How does he know these things? Could he be involved?' She was consumed with worry.

Michiru stood with Ami, Rei, Minako and Makoto. They were discussing Ami's Mercurian knowledge.

Mamoru strolled over to the bed and knelt next to Haruka. Looking at Usagi he fought the urge to break down and weep. He knelt thoughtfully for a few minutes letting the discussion behind him fade. Glancing at Haruka he finally spoke.

"Give me her hand." When he reached over and took Usagi's hand he felt a strange buzz. Before he could react he was thrown backwards clear across the room. He felt like he had been electrocuted.

Sitting up slowly he looked at his hand. There were no burn marks marring his flesh. The hairs on the other hand was standing on end, crackling with electricity.

Looking around the room everyone was watching him with pity except Haruka. The smirk on her face told him what had happened. She picked Usagi's hand back up and continued chaffing it softly.

"I think it is time for a discussion." Mamoru looked at each person around the room. They gathered in a giant semi- circle on the floor. Haruka remained at Usagi's side in the chair.

"Obviously something is going on here. You all saw what happened. None of us know why. We need to figure this out." Looking to Ami, Mamoru paused in thought before continuing. "Have you remembered anymore; anything useful?"

Ami thought for a moment. "I think I might be able to wake Usagi up but for now that is all I seem to be able to remember. Minako placed a comforting hand on her shoulder.

"I know you can do this." With a soft squeeze she bolstered Ami's confidence. Rei nodded as Makoto smiled and winked at her.

Ami, filled with resolve, stood and walked over to the side of the bed. Mamoru was right behind her and knelt to the right of her.

She focused her thoughts before speaking. "As a Royal of Mercury and its Gaurdian I call upon the power. AWAKEN!" As she spoke her fingers moved in odd symbols in the air. When blue sparks sizzled from her fingertips and shot towards Usagi, a number of eyes widened including her own.

When Usagi's eyes opened they immediately focused on Mamoru.

"NO! You are trying to kill me! You have to help me!" That was as far as she got before her eyes rolled back in her head. The room was filled with gasp's of surprise. Haruka spoke immediately.

"I told you so!" With growl in her voice and a glare in her eye she continued, "If you hurt her I will kill you myself." The inner senshi looked at Haruka with surprise. Her tone brooked no argument. They knew she meant what she had just said.

"Hey! Wait a minute. She also asked for my help or were you to busy being angry to notice that fact? If I was trying to kill her why would she ask for my help?" The room went quiet at his words. Everyone pondered the situation. Finally a quiet calm voice spoke.

"Mamoru-san I know that Usagi trusts you implicitly so I think it would be a good idea to further study your link to her." Ami's quiet words took everyone by surprise. Haruka just harumphed.

Michiru watched everything quietly. Lost in her thoughts she kept her own council. Smiling at Haruka she slowly approached her lover still seated in the chair.

"Koibito, calm down. I know you are worried for Usagi-chan but Ami-chan's idea is the best hope we have right now. You do remember that Queen Serenity told us to rely on Ami-chan?" Unfortunately Mamoru overheard the Queen Serenity remark.

"What are you talking about?" His curiousity got the better of him and his questions were fired off quickly as he continued. "You saw the Queen? How is that possible? Why didn't you tell us that part of the story?"

Michiru had the grace to blush. "Did I leave that part of the story out?" Chuckling she continued. "This morning when Haruka was holding Usagi's hand we were called to duty by Queen Serenity. She knows what is going on and bid us to call Princess Mercury and rely on her knowledge."

Mamoru looked appeased by the explanation. Turning towards Ami he looked thoughtful for a moment. "Ami, I will do as you ask." He simply turned back towards Usagi and began to try and relax.

Everyone fell silent lost in their thoughts trying to solve the puzzle. Minako, Rei and Makoto were sitting side by side out in the middle of the room.

Looking at Makoto, Minako pleaded with her eyes. Rei joined in eyeing the door and making funny motions at Makoto. When she finally got the hint she smiled.

"Hey guys?" She spoke softly not wanting to disturb Mamoru. "Rei, Minako and I are going to make some lunch. You all seem to have things well in hand and I know people will be hungry soon." Makoto smiled as Michiru nodded her agreement.

Makoto led the other two over to the door and quietly left the room.

* * *

Usagi was brought back by a vicious slap to the face. Trying to move away she found she could not. She was standing with her hands in front of her, handcuffed to a ring set in stone. Prince Endymion stood in front of her seething with rage.

"How dare you! Trying to be noble. Well it didn't work, my dear. Look at what you have done." A scene appeared in front of her. She saw herself struggle and draw the blade into herself before she blacked out. Rather than collapsing like she would have expected her eyes opened with a weird light.

She watched in horror as the scene continued. She pulled the knife back out of the wound in her chest and wiped the blade across her dress. Holding the blade loosely she plunged it into Mamoru's heart. With a vicious smile she gripped the handle and twisted it. His scream of pain bounced around in the darkness.

'I didn't do that I didn't!' Looking down at the front of herself she saw the smeared blood from the scene. "NO NO NO NO!" The scene disappeared and she stood in the darkness. Trying to keep the terror at bay she looked around. There was no light anywhere.

Knowing Prince Endymion was still close by she felt his cold glare directed at her. Out of the dark a hand reached up tentatively to feather over her cheek. She flinched in fear and closed her eyes.

"Now now, why would you not want to see who is going to make you suffer?" Opening her eyes she couldn't see him at all and that increased her terror. His hand slowly backed away disappearing into the darkness. Slowly a dim light appeared and she could just make out his features.

He stood close enough to touch her easily and the look on his face was unreadable. With an arrogant look he decided to push a few more buttons. With a wave of his fingers a bright flash of light brought Mamoru standing in front of her. The knife was still embedded in his flesh. His eyes opened and he looked at Usagi with heart broken eyes.

"How could you do that? You killed me easily and made me suffer." Sadness carved his features as he continued. "I thought you loved me? How could you love me and kill me in such a vicious way?" Tears ran down his face as his next words. "Just like your friends, You killed us all cruelly without caring. How can you be so selfish?"

Hearing his words tore at her heart. She knew no words would help her. Tears streamed down her face as guilt ate at her. There was no explanation that would console. She bowed her head with grief and just let her tears fall.

"How easily you just give up." Prince Endymion now stood where Mamoru had just been. "Just letting it happen. How pathetic but then you already know that." He grinned at her before clapping his hands. "So how does it feel? Are you suffering enough?"

Taking a look deep into her eyes he took a moment to gather his thoughts. 'What other buttons can I push?' He grew comtemlative for a moment. "I don't think you have suffered nearly enough. Let the show begin." He clapped his hands again and disappeared. Standing in complete darkness she could hear rustling somewhere near by.

She was slowly beginning to lose her mind. The terror bubbled up and she could fight it no more. Sobbing in despair she could hear whatever was out there slowly coming closer.

"Please stop this...HELP...please...help me." She couldn't take anymore. Quaking in terror her legs would not support her anymore. She fell hanging by her wrists. The pain was exruciating but she did not even acknowledge it.

* * *

Mamoru knelt by the bed his breathing slow and even. He had blocked out everything in the room. Centering himself he followed the silver cord in his mind. Reaching the dead end he paused trying to understand it. The connection was not dead as he first thought.There was something blocking it.

He tried to understand what he was sensing. 'It seems like there is a wall here.' He mentally tried to see what the wall was made of. The power he sensed had an almost familiar feeling to it but at the same time he knew he had not experienced it before.

As he was trying to study this power something came through the wall. At first he did not understand it. Taking a deep breath he intuitively tried to feel it. Terror bubbled up in his mind with a sense of helplessness. He felt rather than heard a small voice begging for help.

With a gasp of shock he mentally drew back and suddenly sat straight up. Haruka, Michiru and Ami all looked at him curiously.

"Well what is it?" Haruka looked at him suspiciously as she waited for his reply. She watched his confusion as he tried to figure out how to explain what he had discovered.

Mamoru opened his eyes slowly. Ami was still on his left side and on the other side Haruka still occupied the chair. Michiru, he noticed, was standing behind it leaning on Haruka.

"Well come on we're waiting here." Haruka growled at him. Tired of being patient and doing nothing, she was ready to attack him and just solve this herself. Restraining herself, she took a deep breath and tried to wait.

Taking a deep breath Mamoru tried to explain. "I was wrong earlier when I told you that there was a dead end. What I discovered is that there is actually something blocking me from picking Usagi up. Its...like..." He paused for a moment before continuing. "There is a barrier I sense...strong power controlling it and for whatever reason it is keeping me out." He turned and looked at Ami and then turned to look at Haruka. "While I was studying this wall, I came away with a sense of terror and Usagi begging for help."

Haruka chuckled mirthlessly. " You are joking ne'? Why would Usagi put up walls to keep you out? Unless of course you are a threat to her." With a menacing glare at Mamoru she stood from the chair slowly stretching.

"No you aren't understanding what I am telling you. This power has an evil feel to it." He stopped talking and began thinking. 'Could it be? Could something or someone actually trap someone in their own mind?' Turning away from Haruka, he looked to Ami.

"Is it possible that something or someone could trap a person inside their subconscience mind?" Ami looked perplexed for a moment. Thinking furiously she tried to follow his logic.

"I won't say it is completely impossible but then again I don't know that it is possible either. Studies on the brain are not very advanced by that I mean scientist's do not know much about how the brain works. Like when a person is in a coma for years and then suddenly wakes up."

Ami's brain was working overtime on this puzzle. 'That's it! Comatose, why do people linger in a coma? Long term or short term what holds them there?' She studied Usagi on the bed. 'That is the way Usagi appears, except of course when she awoke.'

"What is it?" Mamoru asked with barely concealed hope in his voice. He could tell by the look on Ami's face that she had realized something. He glanced up at Haruka and Michiru to see them paying attention quietly. He felt there was enough hope that he smiled and winked in Haruka's direction.

Michiru giggled at Haruka's gasp of outrage. Haruka was about to attack Mamoru when Michiru put her arms around her. Hugging the taller girl she whispered in her lover's ear.

"Let him be, we are all stressed but we may have found some hope. He is just trying to break the tension." Smiling up at the taller girl she spoke softly. "Koibito, I know how you are suffering. I think it will be okay." Michiru rested her forehead on Haruka's chin. She barely heard Haruka's heart rending whisper.

"I hope you are right." Haruka embraced Michiru and threw an evil look at Mamoru promising horrible retribution. Ami cleared her throat turning their attention back to her immediately.

"I think Mamoru that you might be on to something. If possibly someone or something could do that it would explain a lot. I need to use my computer to check it out though."

She pulled the mini handheld compter out of her purse and opened it. Typing rapidly she watched the screen for changes. As the information flashed across the screen she was surprised by the data appearing.

"It seems Mamoru that you are right. There is a very high probability that something with power could manipulate someone's mind. With enough power it could set up barriers and even keep someone in a comatose state." Ami smiled in his general direction.

"Good work Chiba-san." Throwing him a smile Michiru surriptiously watched Haruka's reaction. Listening to her lover's praise Haruka just mumbled.

"Yeah he is a real brainiac." Both Michiru and Mamoru looked slightly embarrassed at Haruka's sarcasm. She threw them an evil look and sighed.

* * *

Here is an end to Chapter 3. I hope you have enjoyed it. Please R & R and let me know what you think? 


	4. She'll Never Know How Much I Love Her

Hello again minna, Here is Chapter 4. I hope you enjoy! Please R & R and let me know what you think?

Author's Notes - Just a few Thank you's. Nanami Sakura - My blessing in disquise ;) A fantastic Beta Reader.

Kou Usako - Thank You Here you go, RedRose18 - Thanks He may not stay that way, Starlit Warrior - Thanks It's supposed to be Creepy :) James Stutz -Thanks I appreciate it!

I know get on with it...

* * *

She'll Never Know How Much I Love Her 

Chapter 4

Prince Endymion stood enjoying the show. He knew she was close to her breaking point. 'As an essence I may not have much power but if I can destroy Princess Serenity than that will be a beginning.'

He stood staring at Usagi as her terror pushed her towards the edge of insanity. 'That will show that noble, holier than thou, asshole what ruthlessness can accomplish. When I finally kill her I will be able to slip into him and take back what should have been mine!'

He clapped his hands and appeared before Usagi. "Have you had enough my dear?" He watched her head come up in surprise. The terror in her eyes pleased him as he hunched down in front of her.

"Come now surely you believed my warning. I did tell you I was going to take you to the depths of hell." Reaching out a hand he brushed it over her cheek. She whimpered in response to his touch.

"I am sorry I cannot kill you yet. We will save that pleasure for later." He smiled before standing again. "For now I have something else in mind" He grasped her by the elbow and jerked her into a standing position. With a sharp jolt of pain she found herself standing on wobbly legs.

"It is time to face your judgment and punishment." He smiled pleasantly as though he had just invited her to a party and clapped his hands. Prince Endymion vanished and she was left alone momentarily.

With a blinding flash Usagi found herself standing in a bright spotlight and she could just make out figures standing in the shadows. The group of people stood huddled together quietly talking. She could not make out the words just the quiet hum of voices. Trembling in fear her voice shook as she finally spoke.

"H..Hello...hey...who are you people? Who's there?" She waited for some kind of an answer. With none forthcoming she tried to peer into the shadows. The light intensified until it was so bright she had no choice but to close her eyes against the blinding pain. When she opened them seconds later the light was not quite so bright.

"We're the people you have so cruelly killed. We are deciding what your punishment should be. I would suggest you shut your mouth before you make it worse for youself!" A cold voice spoke from the darkness.

'That voice sounded familiar. I think it was Rei.' A single tear slipped down Usagi's cheek. 'I didn't kill them. I didn't. I couldn't have done that!' She leaned forward trying to swipe at the tear with her hand. Succeeding she straightened back up and fought to let no more fall.

The sound of footsteps caught her attention and she glanced towards the shadows. She could see five figures standing at the very edge of the light. A voice from the group rang out.

"We have convened here to decide the punishment of one Tsukino Usagi. This cruel person is charged with coldly and viciously murdering her best friends and her supposed boyfriend."

'That was Ami. I know it was.' Usagi's eyes widened in disbelief at the cold tone of Ami's voice. "I did not kill anyone! Ami-chan you know me better than that." She pleaded trying to reach her friend.

"Shut Up! We don't care to hear your lies." Usagi couldn't believe the anger vibrating in Makoto's voice.

"You have to believe me. I didn't willingly KILL anyone! Guys you know I couldn't do that!" She was crying trying to reach her friends.

"NO MORE LIES!" Usagi flinched hearing the hate in Mamoru's voice. "Care to see what you are capable of?" She was given no option. The light dimmed and a scene appeared off to her right. She watched in horror as she stood, in her school uniform, above her hurt friends. Holding the same blade she walked from one limp body to the next smiling cruelly as she killed each of her friends.

"No no no...I did not do that...I did not do that...I couldn't have done that." She was sobbing in despair when the scene faded. The spotlight grew bright once more causing her eyes to hurt. The group walked forward to the edge of the light.

"We sentence you Tsukino Usagi to a slow and painful death." The hate in Minako's voice could not be mistaken. "We have not decided how you will die but be assured we will. When we decide we shall return." With no more than a blink Usagi was once again alone in complete darkness.

* * *

Mamoru tried to ignore Haruka's sarcasm as he focused on studying the barrier. He turned towards Usagi once more and focused clearing his mind and centering himself. He followed the silver cord to the barrier. Feeling it he reached out with his mind and tried to touch it. It sent a slight tingledown his spine as he moved through the power but it did not harm him. All he could pick up was Usagi's terror. He knew something was seriously wrong. Making a decision he tried to contact her. 

'Usagi...Usagi? Please answer me sweetheart.' He waited listening intuitively. After a few seconds he heard something but it took him a minute to comprehend what he was hearing.

'No I know this is another trick.' Usagi's voice sounded broken and hoarse. 'You want to make me suffer more.' These words nearly broke his heart. He pulled back deciding to share what he had learned.

He opened his eyes and looked around. Michiru and Ami were watching him closely unlike Haruka who was focused on Usagi. Clearing his throat he spoke softly.

"I made contact with her but..." He paused trying to think of how to explain.'What can I tell them? I have to tell them the truth.' "She thought I was trying to trick her and she believes that I want to make her suffer." Mamoru looked sadly at the two women. "I don't know what would make her believe that."

Ami tried to reassure him. "We know you would not do that. There is more here going on than we are aware of but I believe working together we can figure it out." Michiru nodded adding her support to Ami's comments.

Mamoru tried to smile. "Thanks for your support. I greatly appreciate it." Michiru nudged Haruka's shoulder.

"Hey!" Haruka looked up irritated. Seeing the look on Michiru's face she paused. "What?" She looked at Mamoru's sadness and caved. "Well maybe we will figure it out but my earlier threat still stands if you hurt her in any way." With a last threatening look at Mamoru she looked up seeking approval from Michiru.

Michiru's slight nod was approval enough and she returned her attention to Usagi. Picking up her hand she began to chafe it once more and spoke in a low soothing voice.

Mamoru sat lost in thought. 'What can I do? If she thinks I am trying to make her suffer how can I convince her that is not true? Why wouldn't she believe me?' Getting frustrated he ran his hand through his hair. 'I need help.'

"Guys look I need your help." Never one to mince words he just said what he was thinking. "How can I convince Usagi to believe me?" Michiru and Ami pondered that question. Haruka seemed not to be paying attention to the discussion.

Listening intently Haruka noticed the desperation in Mamoru's voice. 'I still think he is involved. There has to be a way to prove it.' Michiru read the look on Haruka's face. She knew Haruka could be very stubborn. Deciding to use whatever method worked Michiru leaned forward.

"I think maybe you are right. Mamoru is involved!" She whispered not wanting Ami and Mamoru to overhear. Haruka's head shot up.

"What do you mean? Suddenly you think he might be involved?" Her voice was filled with incredulity.

"I mean I think you are right. I think he intends to harm her. What should we do to stop him?" Michiru tried looking as serious as possible. Haruka, mouth hanging open, just stared at Michiru with surprise.

"Uhh...well...I don't know. He seems sincere in pretending to help her." She looked puzzled by Michiru's sudden change of heart.

Michiru hid her smile. 'She is buying it. This will be my best work yet. Now to be convincing.'

"You have to help her. The Queen did order you to. I think you should offer to help him! That way you can keep a close eye on him. Plus if he does try anything you will be right there to stop him."

Michiru used Haruka's sense of duty as her trump card. "You wouldn't want anything to happen to her. I shudder to think of what Queen Serenity might do if you forsake your duty."

Haruka was at a loss for words. 'Help that...that...grrr...why me?...oh all right.' She smacked her forehead in frustration. "Fine...I will offer to help but don't be surprised if he is suddenly suspicious."

Michiru smiled at Haruka. "Thank you koibito...I know you can do this." Haruka just grimaced.

"I hope your right." Sighing in frustration she set the limp hand down and turned towards her nemesis. Clearing her throat she tried to grab their attention.

"Mmmhhhmmm...cough...cough" She grew frustrated as they continued quietly talking paying her no mind. "Hey!"

When Haruka suddenly spoke loudly Ami and Mamoru both turned around in surprise. She stopped embarrassment coloring her face.

"Sorry I was trying to get your attention." She paused trying to gather her thoughts. 'What can I use as a reason? Quick..think...think' "I want to help you. I think kitten would listen to me. So can you get me in there or not wonderboy...uh Chiba-san?" She tried to cover her slip not wanting to alert Mamoru. If the situation had not been so serious Haruka would have laughed. Mamoru sat staring back at her as if she had grown horns on her head. She threw him an expectant look waiting for his agreement.

"I think..." Mamoru trailed off in thought with a surprised look. 'Could I take someone with me? Usagi would listen to her. It can't hurt to try.' "That might just work, of course I will have to explain the process as best as I can but if it will help, anything is worth a shot."

Ami sat puzzling over what was going on. 'Haruka's offer came out of left field. I have seen her aggression towards Mamoru all morning. What is she up to?' She took a look at Michiru and was surprised to see her grinning. 'She's definitely in on it but what are they up to?'

Michiru stood behind Haruka. 'My plan is a success. Koibito please forgive me but this is for your own good. I hope you realize how much Mamoru loves Usagi.'

Ami watched the play of emotions on Michiru's face. 'That is strange she looks almost guilty. What is going on here?' She sat refocusing on Mamoru and Haruka.

"You have to clear your mind and center yourself. Steady even breaths in and out...in and out until everything fades away. Almost as though you are in a trance." Mamoru paused thinking of the next step. "Then because I am holding your hand..."

"What! No one said anything about touching!" Haruka was glaring daggers at everyone. "I never volunteered for touching!" Michiru broke into the conversation.

"Koibito It is for your Princess." With that said she gave Haruka a meaningful look reminding her of her duty. Haruka understood the look at once and sighed.

"Oh all right but no touchy-feely got it!" Haruka glared at Mamoru daring him to argue.

He continued from where he left off. "Now as I was saying because I will be holding your hand you should be able to follow the cord also. Then we will check to see if you can slip through the barrier as I was able to do."

Mamoru took a deep breath. 'She has to be the prickliest person I have ever had the displeasure to meet.' Sighing in exasperation a thought caught him unaware. 'She doesn't act that way towards Usagi. 'In fact' Thinking back he realized something. 'She has never been really prickly towards Usagi. Hmmm something to think about?' He took another deep breath trying to rid himself of the exasperation.

"Okay are you ready to try this?" Mamoru held his breath as he waited for Haruka's aggreement. When she finally nodded he breathed a giant sigh of relief. "Let's do this." He moved over to Haruka's side kneeling next to her. Looking at her solemnly he reached over and grabbed her hand.

"Don't tell me when you are ready, just squeeze my hand." He immediately closed his eyes and centered himself. Breathing deeply in and out he felt the room fall away. Just as he was focusing on the silver cord he felt a presence beside him.

Haruka closed her eyes and tried to relax. Following Mamoru's breathing pattern she centered herself and felt the room start to fade. She visualized the cord he spoke of. She was surprised to see that it wasn't silver as he described it but rather it appeared white glowing with a soft light.

She could sense him next to her and squeezed his hand letting him know she was ready. They followed the cord for a short way before coming to the barrier. It glowed with a black light and crackled with power.

'Now go slowly just put your hand up there first.' Haruka was shocked that she felt rather than heard Mamoru's words.

'Gently now push your hand into it.' She did as he directed. She put her hand up against the barrier and ever so slowly pushed into. Other than a tingle up her spine nothing happened. 'Okay let's go' Mamoru slowly followed her and they slipped through the barrier...

* * *

Usagi stood completely alone in the darkness. With no warning a voice broke into the silence. 

"Usagi...Usagi?...Please answer me sweetheart." Tears slipped down her cheeks as she listened to the gentle lull of his voice.

'This has to be another trick. No I know this is another trick.' Usagi's voice sounded broken and hoarse. 'You want to make me suffer more." She waited for something more but silence was her only companion...

* * *

Mamoru and Haruka stood inside the barrier waiting to see what would happen. After a few minutes with nothing Mamoru finally called out. 

'Usagi...Sweetheart Usagi please answer me?' Feeling for anything finally they felt a response.

'No you can't trick me. I fell for it once but not again.' Her voice was weary and hoarse. At her next words their eye's widened in shock. 'Why don't you just kill me and get it over with. Damn you I can't take anymore!' Her control was breaking. Both Mamoru and Haruka knew they had to do something and fast. He called out again.

'Usagi you have to listen to me. I don't know what is going on. I am not trying to trick you.' They waited for more but all they could feel was her hopelessness.

It tore at Haruka's heart to hear Usagi so terrified and hopeless. 'Kitten if you won't listen to Mamoru then please listen to me. We don't know what is going on but we are trying to help you.'

Usagi's head shot up when she heard Haruka's voice. 'This has to be another trick. Stop...stop...stop...I can't go on. Endymion just kill me.' Usagi was weeping helplessly. She was beyond her breaking point.

'Kitten That's Enough! ' Haruka's words were spoken harshly in hopes of breaking through Usagi's despair. It had taken her by surprise when Usagi called out to Endymion. 'What is going on here?' Haruka had an idea. "Kitten please why would Endymion want to hurt you?'

'I don't know...I don't know...He just wants me to suffer before he kills me.' Usagi was babbling on the edge of insanity. 'He made me kill Mamo-chan and the girls. They hate me now.' Her voice trailed off .

Mamoru felt her confusion and despair and wanted to hurt something or someone. 'As far as I know I am Endymion. I have not done these things. What is going on here?' He felt Haruka's presence.

'I don't know either but I don't like it.' Haruka had a sudden thought. 'Kitten...kitten...you have to be strong!' Haruka prayed this would work. 'None of your friends hate you.'

'Sweetheart, I don't hate you either. Can you help us? We want to help you.' Haruka and Mamoru listened hoping to feel a response. 'Usako, can you tell us where you are? How do we find you?' Mamoru prayed his words had an effect. They were both holding their breath listening intently for any sign that she was still there.

'I don't know...it's dark and there is no light and it's dark...I don't know.' Usagi rambled on just to be talking to someone.

'Kitten don't worry about it. We'll find you no worries.' Haruka tried to convey a sense of calm assurrance. Taking a deep breath she continued. 'You owe me a date when we're out of here.'

Mamoru's head shot up at that comment. 'Why would Haruka want a date with Usagi? More to think about.' He hoped it helped right now anything that would calm her down was useful.

O..okay but won't Michiru-chan be upset?' Usagi sounded a bit calmer and Mamoru and Haruka both relaxed a bit. Haruka sensed that keeping her engaged would help.

'Kitten, I think she will be understanding. What would you like to do?' Haruka knew what was coming next.

Usagi was as surprised as Mamoru. It took a moment for her to reply. 'Can we go out for dinner?'

Haruka almost laughed. It seemed to be working so she kept up the light banter. 'How does dinner at a nice restaurant sound? First we need your help though. We have to figure out what is going on. So when Endymion shows back up we need you to keep him talking. Can you do that Kitten?'

* * *

Prince Endymion stood watching her. She was babbling to herself and he smiled thinking that he had broken her. Leaving her alone in the dark was a brilliant move. 'It has pushed her close to the edge. She thinks she is talking to someone.' He smiled viciously and clapped his hands.

* * *

Usagi was about to reply to Haruka's question when a blinding flash brought Prince Endymion back. She whimpered in fear. 

He stood before her smiling. 'Well my dear looks like you have finally gone over the edge. I think the time of your death is nearing.'

Mamoru and Haruka were both shocked to hear Mamoru's voice. At the same time that it was Mamoru it wasn't. It had an evil, hard edge to it with a contemptous quality that Haruka had never heard in Mamoru. She paused for a moment trying to decide what to do. Thinking quickly she came up with an idea.

'Kitten can you keep him talking for a few minutes at least? Ask him questions.' Haruka hoped Usagi was able to distract him.

'Why are you doing this?' Usagi questioned sadly.

'Why...why? Haven't you figured that out yet?' With a condescending tone he continued. 'It's simple my dear. When you were fighting Beryl, I was Prince Endymion. Metallia created me. You wonder at my hate for you, don't you? When you gave him the locket and he regained his memories I was sucked out. You ruined everything!' Out of pure hatred he brought his hand up and viciously slapped her. He smiled as the tears welled up in her eyes.

Sensing Usagi's pain, Mamoru was reeling with turbulent emotions. At Endymion's next words his anger grew rapidly.

'As Endymion I was set to take over for Beryl. That noble ass everyone bowed to knew absolutely nothing about ruling Earth. Then when you collapsed after defeating Beryl, I was able to slip into you. Ultimate revenge, don't you think? Destroying you from inside and then upon your death I will be able to slip back into Endymion and take what should have been mine; will yet be mine!'

He stood above her sneering, as he continued talking. 'So you see your death is a necessity. It really is tragic you know because I have immensely enjoyed seeing you suffer. Do you realize my dear how much pure energy you have fed me? Ahhh...when you held the Holy Grail it was truly amazing. Did you ever wonder why you were so weak after touching it? That would be my fault.' Endymion smiled truly enjoying her suffering.

Listening to Endymion, Haruka grew angrier by the moment. When she felt Usagi's pain she nearly broke the link. She caught herself clenching Mamoru's hand in a death squeeze. Relaxing her grip she questioned Mamoru.

'So how do we destroy this evil?' She had no idea how to battle an entity like this. Mamoru was thinking the same thing.

'I have no idea. We might have to break the link and talk with the others. What do you think?' He waited while she pondered the idea.

'I am not sure I want to leave her but I am not sure I can stay on my own. I am here because of your link to her. Besides what if he decides to kill her while we are not here? I could not bear that.' Haruka took a moment to ponder the situation. 'Although Queen Serenity did tell us to rely on Mercury's knowledge.' She thought for a moment more before continuing. 'Okay here is the plan. I want you to break the link but I am going to try and stay here. Look the worst thing that could happen is that I won't be able to stay but it is worth a chance.' She could feel Mamoru's reluctance she had to be convincing. 'You know I will protect her with my life! Now go before he decides to kill her and we aren't ready to stop him.'

Mamoru felt her conviction and decided she might be right. Taking a deep breath he slowly let go of her hand. When nothing overwhelming happened he went back to the barrier and slipped through. Pulling back he sat up and opened his eyes.

* * *

Here is an end to Chapter 4. I hope you have enjoyed it. Please R & R and let me know what you think? 


	5. She'll Never Know How Much I Love Her Ch...

Hello All, Here it is the conclusion to She'll Never Know How Much I Love Her...I'll be posting the Epilogue tonight or tomorrow. Please R & R and let me know what you think?

Author's Notes - 'Denotes People's Thoughts' Thank You to Nanami Sakura- Too wonderful for words.

Thanks also go out to Surfer Cresent, Card Captor Eternity, James Stutz, Thanks for sticking with it.

I know hurry on to the story

* * *

She'll Never Know How Much I Love Her 

Chapter 5

Mamoru opened his eye's to see Michiru and Ami sitting together quietly talking. When he sat up they both turned looking at him. Michiru spoke first.

"Where is Haruka?" She looked interested, glancing at Haruka's motionless body.

"She was able to maintain the link without me." He glanced uneasily at Haruka also before continuing. "I don't know how that is possible though."

Michiru smiled softly before answering his unasked question. "That is easy. Her love allows her to link to Usagi. It is no different then yours." Mamoru's head shot up in surprise.

"What do you mean?" He glanced curiously at Michiru, confused at what this implied.

"Just what I said. Her love for Usagi is no different than yours and that allows for her link to Usagi." Michiru sat gauging Mamo-chan's reaction.

His eye's widened in shock as he sat reeling. 'That answers a lot of questions!' Shrugging it off for the moment he decided to explore it in depth later. At the moment Usagi needed their help.

Michiru watched as he shrugged it off. "Well what have you discovered?" She waited expectantly for him to explain.

Mamoru looked at both Ami and Michiru before speaking. "It is me...sort of." He looked towards Ami as he continued. "You remember when all of you faced Beryl and I was...well evil? When Usagi handed me the locket the evil essence that Beryl created was sucked out. When Usagi collapsed after defeating Beryl that entity slipped into her. It's been using her energy to grow stronger. That's why she was so weak after holding the Holy Grail. It plans on killing her so it can slip back into me."

Both Ami and Michiru looked rather surprised.

"That is why she kept saying Mamo-chan." Ami smiled in relief. "I told you Mamoru wouldn't hurt her."

Mamoru looked at Ami in surprise. "But I am at fault for placing her in danger." The guilt he felt was written all over his face.

* * *

Haruka felt Usagi's relief when Prince Endymion decided he wasn't ready to kill her. Leaving her alone in the dark again she began to panic. 'Kitten, I am going to try and find you. I need you to talk to me so I may follow your voice'

'O..okay. But I don't know where I am. It is dark and I can't move. I hope you can find me. This darkness is creepy.' Haruka felt her fear and tried to approach it.

Moving through Usagi's mind was unlike anything she had ever experienced. It was like moving through a dense fog. She moved according to the strength of Usagi's feelings. When the fear was almost overpowering she knew she had found Usagi.

'I can't see you because of the dark but I can sense you close by Kitten. I need you try something. I want you to imagine light. A soft nice light will do. You are going to have to work hard but I know you can do this.'

Usagi thought hard about moonlight concentrating on a memory of a beautiful night she had spent with Mamo-chan in the park. Within seconds she had a soft glow illuminating the area directly in front of her.

'I can see the light Kitten. I am getting close.' She approached the light and was happy to see Usagi even looking as bad as she did. She was clothed as Princess Serenity and there was blood staining the front of her dress. Her cheek was black and blue and her hands were handcuffed to a ring set in stone. Moving closer she strolled right up to Usagi.

'Kitten, I have been so worried since last night.' Usagi gave her an odd glance.

'Last night? What are you talking about?' She looked thuroughly confused.

'Don't you remember me putting you in my car? That is when you told me that Mamoru was trying to kill you.'

Usagi looked even more confused. 'I am sorry the last thing I remember is a bright flash of light as I was heading to Mamo-chan's apartment. I have been here where ever here is since then.'

'You mean you don't know.' She looked at Usagi pondering how to tell her.

'Don't know what? Haruka are you okay? You look odd.'

'Kitten we are in your head. I am only here because, well Mamoru brought me and for some reason I was able to stay. We are in my apartment in the spare bedroom. I found you on the sidewalk last night.'

Trying to ease Usagi's despair she decided to tease her a bit. 'By the way your mother is really worried. She would not let us take you to the hospital. Instead she asked that we summon Mercury and rely on her knowledge.'

Usagi's eyes grew round as she took in Haruka's thoughts. 'You saw my mother?'

'Yes Kitten it just so happened I was holding your hand and she brought us through her link to you.' Haruka smiled to see Usagi's shock.

'Now about that date? Where would you like to go?' With an odd look on her face Haruka waited for a response from Usagi.

'Uhhmmm where ever you like is fine.' She looked a bit unsure as she tried to understand Haruka's odd look. It kind of reminded her of Mamo-chan at certain times. 'Like right before he kisses me!' Her mind went blank at the thought.

Haruka leaned in close and pecked her on the forhead. Grinning, she watched Usagi blush. Giving the girl no time to think about it she abruptly changed her demeanor back to the all serious warrior.

'Now Kitten we are going to get out of this as soon as we figure out how to destroy this evil'

* * *

Mamoru sat at the table with everyone minus Usagi and Haruka. "Does anyone have any idea's on how to destroy this evil?" They had all been pondering the situation since Mamoru had hurriedly filled them in on what was going on. 

"You could try having Usagi seal the evil inside of something but what would you use?" Rei pondered her own idea for a moment. 'Wait that's it.What did I do with it? Ahh it's at the shrine!' "I've got it. The perfect thing. Be right back." She directed her last comment at Mamoru before hurrying out the door. "Wait for me!"

* * *

Usagi asked the question she had been pondering. 'How can I see you if you are only here telepathically?' 

Haruka thought for a moment. 'It has to be your mind. If he can create visions then you must have tapped into his power to visualize me.'

'But will he be able to see you too?' Usagi looked seriously worried at the prospect.

'I am not sure Kitten, but I will be fine. Don't worry about me.' Haruka tried sounding more confident than she felt. She did not know what this entity was capable of. Rather than worry Usagi more she tried distracting her.

'How does Yumi's sound for dinner? They have the best Chef there.' She threw a wink at Usagi and was pleased to see a hint of a smile cross Usagi's face.

* * *

Prince Endymion stood watching Usagi and her guest. Furious that someone was able to interfere he was plotting the best way to deal with unexpected company. 'I should be able to ensnare her. The question remains how? Hmm...I don't think something normal will work. This is going to be tricky.' He went in search of her conscientious link. Upon finding it just inside the barrier he began testing his power.

* * *

Haruka was about to speak when something odd struck her. It was just a feeling, no more than a slight tingle up her spine. She knew immediately something was wrong. She was no longer in control of herelf. Her linked conscience had been hijacked. She was no more than a spectator watching helplessly. 

Usagi was getting ready to ask another question when Haruka turned towards her with an odd look. She leaned in close and without warning grabbed the decolletage of Usagi's dress. Ripping it easily she grinned with a strange light in her eyes.

The two pieces of fabric floated down leaving Usagi exposed. Looking on in fright Usagi spoke past the lump in her throat. 'Haruka what's going...' Seeing the strange light in Haruka's eyes she tried unsuccessfully to move away.

'Do you know how long I have waited to do this? Ah, beautiful, just as I expected. Michiru pales in comparison. I have often dreamed of this moment. To hell with Mamoru and his destiny. You should be mine.'

Usagi listened to her with growing horror, not believing what she was seeing. A bright flash of light brought Mamoru and the girls back to the scene.

'Ah, just what we need, someone special to do the honors. We have decided it is time for you to die.' Mamoru spoke to Usagi before strolling up to Haruka and slapping her.

'What are you thinking! You will be the one to kill her not drool over her like some lovesick puppy!' He snapped his fingers and a blade appeared in his hand. 'Now you are to kill her slowly. Take your time and enjoy the feel of the knife sliding into her.'

* * *

Mamoru Michiru and the girls still sat around the table. They were discussing idea's when Rei knocked at the door. Michiru jumped up and let her in. She hurried into the kitchen panting. She had made it to the shrine and back in under ten minutes, running the whole way. 

'Here !' They all looked on as she set a small glass vial with a lid and a piece of parchment on the table.

'You must read the seal exactly as it is written. The vial has been blessed by Grampa and will hold the evil. When you read the seal the evil will be sucked into the vial. Cap it immediately and then we will dispose of it as soon as possible. Now GO! You have no time to lose.'

Mamoru grabbed the items and hurried to the spare bedroom. Opening the door he was frightened to see Usagi straining against the comforter mumbling. Haruka sat still in the same position as when he had left.

He knelt down near the edge of the bed and kept the items in his hands. He read the seal commiting it to memory. Slowly he began the deep breaths, centering himself until the room faded. He followed the silver cord until he reached the barrier. Setting his hand against it he slowly pushed through.

* * *

Mamoru knew in an instant that something was wrong. He could feel Haruka's presence but it was crackling with a black energy. 'What has happened? What did Haruka do? She must have gone in and tried to find Usagi.' Feeling for Usagi he was overwhelmed with fear. Without thinking about it he began to follow the feeling towards its origin. As he got closer he could faintly see light ahead. The fear was overpowering the closer he got to the light. Staying to the shadows he was surprised to see Usagi in handcuffs set in stone, dress torn down to the waist. 

His eyes widened as he watched a version of himself hand Haruka a ceremonial blade. Mamoru listened to the words coming from himself.

'Now you are to kill her slowly. Take your time and enjoy the feel of the knife sliding into her.' He stood horrified as Haruka turned towards Usagi the blade heading for her heart. It had just pierced her skin when he yelled.

'STOP!' His tone was fierce and demanding. Surprising himself he stepped forward into the light.

"FROM THE POWER OF MARS I CALL UPON THE GREATEST OF THE ELEMENTS FIRE!

FROM THE POWER OF MERCURY I CALL UPON THE GREATEST OF THE ELEMENTS WATER!

FROM THE POWER OF JUPITER I CALL UPON THE GREATEST OF THE ELEMENTS ELECTRICITY!

FROM THE POWER OF VENUS I CALL UPON THE GREATEST OF THE ELEMENTS LOVE!

FROM THE POWER OF THE MOON I CALL UPON THE GREATEST OF THE ELEMENTS LIGHT!

WITH ALL OF THIS POWER I COMMAND SEAL THIS EVIL!"

Holding aloft the vial he could feel the elements at work. Almost instantly things began to happen. Haruka looked around in surprise. Seeing what she was about to do she pulled the blade back and tossed it away as it started to burn. Everything began to fade. He quickly threw the cap on the vial.

Mamoru hurried to Haruka and grabbed her wrist dragging her back towards the cord. By the time they reached the barrier it was so low they easily stepped over it and pulled back.

* * *

Rei, Ami and Michiru had followed Mamoru back into the spare bedroom and now sat quietly watching for any signs of chnage. Moments later Makoto and Minako crept into the room. Everybody sat quietly as Mamoru yelled and threw the cap on the vial. 

When Mamoru and Haruka gasped and sat up, Michiru and the girls were instantly alert. All eyes trained on Usagi to see what would happen. Seconds ticked by and no one breathed until her eyes blinked open.

"Is it over?" Looking around the room seeing all of the concerned looks she began crying in relief. Haruka was the first person to reach her side.

"Kitten, it is alright now." Haruka looked towards Mamoru before continuing.With grudging respect she told Usagi the truth.

"Mamoru saved us both." Hugging Usagi gently she stroked her hair. "Kitten, I am so very sorry. I wasn't as invincible as I thought and I almost jeopordized both of us." She spoke these words quietly for Usagi's ears only.

Michiru could see guilt eating at Haruka. She wondered what had happened but knew that her lover would tell her when she was ready to. She smiled gently at Usagi.

"Princess how do you feel?' She knew everyone was wondering but hesitating to ask.

"I'm okay now." With a small smile for everyone she hugged Haruka back. "Thank You for saving me." Glancing up at Haruka she sent her a grateful look which needed no words to convey the message. The rest of the group slowly came closer. Mamoru attacked Usagi making sure she was all right. Smiling at her when he realized she was okay he leaned forward and kissed her.

The rest of the group smiled at the tenderness on his face. Michiru was the only person to see Haruka wipe away a lone tear. She quickly covered the move running her hand through her hair. Michiru strolled over and put her arms around Haruka.

"Koibito, I am so proud of you. You did it." Leaving it at that she just simply offered silent comfort. The group sat talking for a few minutes until everyone decided it was time for lunch. They all slowly made their way to the kitchen. Haruka brought out the extra chairs.

They sat sharing a meal and companionship, grateful that everything had gone well. When everyone finished eating they all had places to be.

Finally only Usagi and Mamoru remained with Haruka and Michiru. Usagi leaned forward and grabbed Mamoru by the hand and reached out and grabbed Haruka's hand with her other hand.

"I want to thank you both again for saving me." She smiled softly at both of them. "Haruka-chan, I owe you a date. When would you like to go?" She smiled at Haruka's surprised glance. Waiting expectantly she gently squeezed her hand.

"Eto...ano.." Haruka trailed off coloring with embarrassment. Usagi grinned teasing her unmercilessly.

"Come on you promised me dinner at Yumi's...Remember, just before you kissed me." Two heads popped up with surprised looks on their faces. Haruka turned an even brighter shade of red.

"Okay already...tomorrow will be fine and you should tell these two before they get angry that I only kissed you on the forehead." She ran a hand through her hair and chuckled nervously looking at both Mamoru and Michiru. They both looked surprisingly calm. Mamoru stood pulling Usagi with him.

"Well I had better get Usagi home. Thank you both very much for watching out for her." He aimed his words at Haruka. She nodded understanding the silent message. They had both learned things while saving Usagi.

Mamoru understood that Haruka loved Usagi as much as he did and would harm anyone that threatened Usagi. Haruka had seen his love for Usagi and knew how he felt. Michiru walked them to the door and said her goodbyes.

* * *

Returning to the kitchen she found Haruka sitting silently with tears racing down her cheeks. "Koibito, was is it?" She walked over to Haruka and put her arms around her. Hating to be weak Haruka pulled herself together before speaking. "I scared her severely and then to top it off I nearly killed her." The guilt was written on her face. "You saw how easily she forgave me." 

"Did you do it intentionally?" Michiru asked bluntly.

Haruka shook her head. "No I my link was hijacked by that...that evil."

"Do you know why you were able to go with Mamoru?" Michiru looked at her expectantly.

Haruka thought for a moment. Shaking her head again she spoke. " No. I was wondering about that."

"It's simple really, Mamoru didn't know either. It was because of your love for her. Same as Mamoru. Only true love could create a link like that."

Haruka looked surprised and pondered the thought for a minute. "But I still don't understand."

"You truly love Usagi that's why you have a telepathic link to her. She forgave you because she knew you did not intentionally set out to hurt her. She realized whatever evil had control of her mind also had control of you in that time."

Haruka looked surprised by the thought. With a sigh she looked sad once more. "But with the way I scared her she'll never know how much I love her."

Michiru climbed into her lap. "Koibito it is alright. She knows enough even if she doesn't fully understand." Haruka looked at the wise woman sitting in her lap.

"I love you Koishii. Thank You." She hugged the aqua haired girl kissing her hair softly. "Thank You."

* * *

Well here is an end to Chapter 5...Stay tuned for the Epilogue coming later today or tomorrow. Please R & R and let me know what you think? 


	6. Epilogue

Here you go guys...Hope you enjoy! Please R & R and let me know what you think?

Author's Notes - 'Denotes People's Thoughts' Thanks go out to all the wonderful readers that have taken time to read and review. YOU GUYS ARE THE GREATEST! And a special Thank You to Nanami Sakura for a great job beta reading! Okay Okay here you go...

* * *

She'll Never Know How Much I Love Her

Epilogue

Haruka handled the steering wheel with practiced ease guiding it through the busy night. 'This is going to be hard for me. How can I apologize? How can I not? I can't let Usagi think that way of me.' She had told Michiru everything the night before. Her lover's words were comforting.

"I think Usagi will understand. It is her nature. Just speak from your heart. It knows the words to say." Michiru had helped her see that it wasn't completely her fault but she still felt the need to apologize.

Lost in thought she was amazed to find herself half way across town.. Nearing Usagi's house she brightened up. 'Don't want to start the date on a gloomy note.' She parked her little yellow sports car right in front of Usagi's house. Nervously running a hand through her short hair, she tried to reassure herself. 'I can do this...I can do this.' Pulling the keys out of the ignition, she pocketed them. She climbed out of the car and walked up to the front door.

Wearing her usual tan slacks and white dress shirt she looked the part of a young handsome man. When she knocked at the door it was opened.

"Hello you must be Tenou-san, Usagi has told us much about you." Ikuko held the door open. "Come on in. Usagi will be down in a minute." She shut the screen behind Haruka and then called out.

"Kenji...Tenou-san is here." She stood smiling at the handsome young man. 'Usagi sure has good taste in men.'

From the kitchen Usagi's father strolled out. "Ah Tenou-san we have heard many good things about you." He smiled calmly. "You will have my daughter home by eleven ne'?" He stood inspecting the young man taking his daughter out.

Haruka swallowed nervously. "Yes I will Tsukino-san" Bowing to show respect she was surprised that Usagi had not told them she was female.

At that moment Usagi wandered down the stairs. "Haruka-chan you're here." She smiled and flew down the stairs almost tripping. Reaching the bottom she slowed to a walk.

Haruka took in her outfit. 'Kitten looks lovely.' Usagi was wearing a pink spaghetti strap dress. From her waist it flared into a small bell shape. The top was fitted and a band of pink lace added to the decolletage.

"Well are you ready Usagi-chan?" Haruka tried to appear nonchalant under Usagi's parents' inspection.

"Of course. Let's go. Bye Mom...bye Dad." Usagi waved at her parents as they headed for the door.

"Tenou-san eleven p.m. Not one minute late."Kenji called out as they went out the door.

The stroll down to the car was quiet. When Haruka pulled out her keys she finally asked the question foremost in her mind.

"Kitten whey didn't you tell your parents that I was a female?" Usagi giggled before answering.

"I knew I was forgeting something. But it'll do them good to think I am seeing other guys." Her easy logic had Haruka smiling.

"I guess it's okay then but at some point you have to tell them." Unlocking the door she opened it for Usagi and then waited as she climbed in. Closing it behind her she strolled around the car and climbed into the driver's seat.

"Hang on Kitten. Yumi's here we come." With a wild laugh she sped off throwing them back in their seats.

Usagi could sense that Haruka wasn't as happy as she acted but she decided to wait before asking her. Before long they pulled up to the restaurant and Haruka handed the car over to the valet.

"Take good care of it...or else." With a menacing look at the young kid she put her arm around Usagi and led her to the door. Usagi was stunned when they entered the restaurant. The Maitre' d was effusive in his greetings.

"Tenou-san, we are lucky to have one such as you here." He bowed three times in his short welcome. "Come this way. Your table is waiting as expected." He led them to the best table in the restaurant. Still bowing he asked, "Is it good enough Tenou-san?"

With a regal nod Haruka pulled out Usagi's chair and waited expenctantly. Usagi took the hint and sat waiting for Haruka to gently push the chair in. Never one to pass up an oppurtunity Haruka leaned forward as she pushed in Usagi's chair.

"Wow, Kitten you smell good enough to eat." Words whispered just loud enough for Usagi's ears. Haruka watched as Usagi blushed prettily. Unsure how to take Haruka's teasing Usagi pretended to study the menu.

The Maitre' d came over and Haruka glanced at Usagi deciding to let her order. Usagi ordered and then Haruka ordered her own food. They sat for a moment with a companionable silence. Haruka finally broke the silence.

"Well Kitten are we having fun?" Haruka sat carelessly across from her with a speculative gleam.

"Of course Haruka-chan we always have fun." She smiled softly waiting for Haruka to really talk. Usagi could sense Haruka's nervousness and wondered about it. Deciding to be patient for a while longer she smiled.

"And how is Michiru-chan?" Haruka's eyes widened at this.

"She's fine. Uhhmmm Kitten." Haruka trailed off fear stopping her from saying the words. Chuckling nervously she ran a hand through her hair. Usagi just threw her a questioning glance.

Reaching across the table, Usagi did the one thing Haruka never expected. Picking up her hand she squeezed it gently.

"Haruka-chan It's okay." Usagi reassured her before continuing. "What is it?" She looked expectantly at Haruka.

Dropping her head in her hand Haruka didn't know if she could say the words. 'What can I say?' Michiru's words echoed in her mind. "Speak from your heart. It will know the words." Taking a deep breath she let her heart speak.

"Kitten I need to apologize. I...I know that I frightened you yesterday but I need you to understand. The evil used me to frighten you and I can't stand the thought that you might believe me capable of such things or for you to be frightened of me." Sighing in relief she ran a hand through her hair.

Usagi gently squeezed her hand. "Haruka-chan, look at me." Usagi waited until Haruka raised guilt- ridden eyes to her before continuing. "I know you better than that. Besides Mamo-chan explained _all of it_ to me." Those few words said more than anything else Usagi could have said. "Thank You, you honor me." She left off there intuitively knowing that enough had been said.

Haruka sat stunned by Usagi's display of maturity and wisdom. In that moment Haruka could see the Queen Usagi was destined to become. "Thank You...Kitten."

Seconds later the waiter arrived with their food. Usagi and Haruka sat enjoying a fabulous meal. Chatting and laughing until they finally ordered dessert...

* * *

Here is an end to the journey. I hope you have enjoyed reading it as much as I have enjoyed writing it. Please R & R and let me know what you think? 


End file.
